


The King's Man & The Prince

by DemonDean10



Category: Cinderella (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU of the two films basically, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dancing, First Time, Fluff, For Cinderella characters, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mashup, Modern AU, Proposals, Royalty, Slash, Smut, Weddings, dangerous missions, mostly the second one, royal etiquette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10
Summary: I got this off Tumblr but i dont remember who was it OP. Tell me and I'll credit ya.Basically instead of Princess Tilde being kidnapped by Valentine in the first film, it was Prince Kit from Cinderella.It's an AU of the films with Madderton thrown in.





	The King's Man & The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo  
> Cinderella is set in France (right?) but I wanted Kit to be Scottish. So Scotland is its own nation in the alternative world and Kit is Crown Prince of Scotland. FREEDOM 
> 
> I hope you like this, it will get better 'cause this was written rather hastily.

Eggsy was hiding the corridor of cells from Valentine's men when he heard a particularly loud set of bangs and angry Scottish shouts come from the cell right behind him.

“Hey!” The voice shouted, “What the  _ fuck _ is happening out there!?”

Eggsy turned and popped open the window in the cell door to reveal the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, framed by wild brown curls. 

Eggsy squinted, “Hey, aren’t you that prince that went missing?” He knew he’d read about the Crown Prince of Scotland disappearing in some paper or another. What was his name again?

“You’ve got t’get me out.” The prince said to him, fine hands resting on the small windowsill.

Eggsy shrugged at him, “What if I do? Will you give me a kiss?” He smirked, “I’ve always wanted to kiss prince charming.”

The prince blushed but didn’t look away. He leaned a bit closer, “If you get me out right now,” He said, “I’ll give you more than just a kiss.”

Eggsy got a thrill up his back and didn’t hesitate to try the handle, but then Merlin’s voice interrupted him. 

“Eggsy! The signal’s starting, get Valentine’s hand off that bloody desk  _ now _ !”

The young Kingsman turned to the prince apologetically, “Sorry, luv.” He shrugged lightly with a smooth grin, “Gotta save the world.”

He started to walk away when the prince called him back. “Yeah?” Eggsy turned slightly, knowing he had to hurry. 

“If you save the world,” The prince said with wide eyes, “We can do it in the arsehole?.” He seemed to surprise himself as he said it.

That made Eggsy’s eyebrows rise and his cock gave a twitch. “I’ll be right back.” He promised and ran off.

The prince was left feeling exhilarated with an excited grin on his face. “Good luck!” He called after the mysterious man.

* * *

Finally, it was over. Valentine had been stopped and many many evil heads were blown up in a festival of booms. Now it was time for Eggsy to get his reward. He walked towards a table and grabbed an unopened bottle of champagne along with two glasses. No one would miss it now.

He ran back to the stone corridor, an eager smirk on his face.

Merlin’s voice cut through, “Eggsy, where’re you going? There’s no need for champagne, we’ve got loads in the plane.”

Eggsy stopped running and reached up to loosen his tie just as he reached the prince’s door.

The man was waiting for him right at the window, bright eyes taking him in. “Did you save the world?” He asked, his accent rich.

Eggsy looked at him with a smug look. He felt he had the right to feel proud after winning a fight against a lady with knives for feet. “Yes,” He declared, “I did.”

The prince looked down for a second, “So,” He murmured with hooded eyes, “You gonna come in?”

And with the same victorious tone the kingsman answered, “Yes, I am.” And closed the window. He tried the handle and pulled hard when it refused to open. Sighing, he spoke to Merlin, “Merlin, the cells locked. How do I get in?”

There was some grumbling but in a few seconds the man answered him, “26-25.”

Eggsy pressed the numbers in and smiled as an unlocking sound was made. “Merlin,” He said, “You’re the guv’nor.” Then he opened the door.

“You owe me one Eggsy.” Merlin answered.

But Eggsy wasn’t listening anymore, because the prince was sprayed out on a red sofa filled with too many cushions looking absolutely delightful. His hair was messy and his dress shirt is missing a few buttons. He looked nervous but he couldn’t take his eyes off Eggsy.

Eggsy went to his side and sat down. “I brought us champagne.” He said just to fill the silence. Now that he was here he realized that he knew nothing of this prince.

“Thanks.” The prince said. He looked him up and down, blue eyes curious. “Who are you, then? Why was it up to you to save the world?”

Eggsy shrugged, “I got arrested.” He said.

The prince blinked, “Oh?”

“Then a gentleman called Harry bailed me out and introduced me to a secret organization that basically does just that, save the world.” Eggsy smiled at him and winked.

The prince stared at him for a moment, then said, “Kingsman.”

Now it was Eggsy’s turn to blink. “I, yeah.”

“Which knight are you?” The prince asked, taking a sip of his champagne. 

Eggsy looked down, “I’m not really one yet. My name’s Eggsy.”

The prince seemed to like the name. “I’m Kit.”

They both had unusual names then, that was nice. “Well then, Kit.” Eggsy said as he took the prince’s glass and put in on the table, “Do I get my kiss now?”

Kit raised a hand and rested it on Eggsy’s cheek, “You did save the world.” He said then reddened slightly, “A proper knight in shining armour.”

Eggsy could listen to that voice forever. He waited no longer and pressed his lips against the other man’s, moaning at their softness. 

The prince responded eagerly, opening up his mouth with no resistance. He raised his other hand and buried it in Eggsy’s hair, pulling slightly. 

The kingsman reached up to remove his glasses, throwing them in the vague direction of the table. He bit down on the other’s lip and pulled, getting a soft groan in return. 

Kit let Eggsy push him down into the cushions, his hair flaring out under him. They both gasped as Eggsy grounded his hips down and Kit opened his legs wider, trapping Eggsy in with his thighs.

Eggsy reached down to unbutton what was left of the prince’s shirt and helped him shrug it off. Eggst ran his hands down the man’s chest, “You’re beautiful.”

Kit reddened and raised a hand to touch Eggsy’s face, “So are you.” Then dragged him down for a kiss. 

They were in the process of removing Eggsy’s tie and jacket when Merlin’s voice came on from the glasses. 

“Eggsy! Eggsy, authorities are arriving to take the hostages. MI6 is here for Prince Kit.”

Both of them groaned, but Merlin kept going. 

“I suggest his royal highness gets dressed before they arrive.”

Kit deflated, his lips red and plump. Eggsy got off him and picked up his shirt from the ground. 

“I never get to have any fun.” Kit complained, taking his shirt. 

Eggsy chuckled, “I thought princes could do whatever they wanted.”

Kit was trying to fix his hair, but gave up with a sigh. He turned to Eggsy, “Not this prince.”

There was a harsh knock on the metal door, “Identify yourself, please.”

Kit stood up and in a strong voice called out, “Kit, Crown Prince Of Scotland.”

There was a small bang and the door opened. Men in uniform burst in, and one with multiple badges and medals addressed the prince. 

“Your royal highness, are you harmed?”

Kit shook his head, “No.”

The man turned to Eggsy with a baffled expression, “Who are you?”

Before Eggsy could speak, Kit said, “He saved me. He saved us all.”

The man looked at the rumpled suit and at the glasses Eggsy had put on again and seemed to understand. Then he went to Kit’s side and took his arm, “Come with me, your royal highness. You are awaited in Balmoral.”

Eggsy couldn’t think of something to say as the prince was dragged away. He tried to follow but the men in uniform pointed their weapons at him. “‘Ey! I’m not a bad guy!”

They didn’t move.

Kit turned from the officer’s strong hold and called out to Eggsy, “Visit me! I’ll be waiting!”

Eggsy leaned to see him as far as he could, “I will!” 

And the prince was gone. Soon enough the guards were gone too, gone to free more prisoners. Eggsy was left alone. 

Except for Merlin, of course. 

“Don’t worry, Eggsy. You can celebrate with us!”

The young man sighed. He supposed that would be nice. 

And on his way to the plane Eggsy thought up of every way he could get into Balmoral and visit his prince charming. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and suggestions if you want!


End file.
